La inmortalidad me quito la vida ONE-SHOT
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Por que los hermanos dragneel siempre amaran a sus rubias aun después de la muerte. -mi amado pelirrosa...te estaré esperando...-decía con sus ultimas fuerzas/yo amaba tu sonrisa,esa sonrisa tan sincera que me llevo al buen camino...al camino de la vida,aun la recuerdo/ Denle una oportunidad! zerefxmavis natsuxlucy


**Hola!si leyeron mi anterior one-shot dije que iba a hacer un Fic y que lo esperaran pero...quiero tener muchos capítulos para subir los mas rápido y no hacer los esperar tanto,así que mientras esa historia este ''lista'' subiré one-shot's debes en cuando pues para estar activa!Este One-shot se me vino a la mente al ver unas imágenes(la de este one-shot)y como era un ''tema'' triste no dude en escribir lo,me encanta entristecer a la gente Bueno disfruten la historia!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Algunos piensan que el vivir para siempre,nunca morir,durar mucho tiempo,ser inmortal,es un milagro,una bendición,algo envidiable,pero...en verdad es algo bueno ser inmortal?es verdad,puede que también sea bueno,el tener sabiduría de cada época por que estuviste ahí,o tal vez ser un rey para todo lo que le queda de vida a la tierra,ver crecer a tu familia sin perderte nada...así como también la vez morir,cada año que pasa,conoces a nuevas personas,de las cuales te encariñas,las quieres,las amas,pero luego como humanos mortales,mueren,sabes que nunca los volverás a ver ni siquiera en la otra vida por que...tu no puedes mismo le paso a los hermanos Dragneel,ambos con una maldición de vivir para siempre,ambos conocieron a una rubia,ambos se enamoraron y ambos...las vieron morir.

* * *

Año x687

Ya había pasado un año desde que el gremio Fairy Tail fue maestra se encontraba en el despacho sentada en el marco de la ventana con sus pies descalzos al aire,sus largos y ondulados cabellos rubios flotaban por aquella brisa y su mirada esmeralda se concentraba en el horizonte,la vista perdida volvió en si cuando vio una cabellera negra aproximarse por el sendero del bosque,una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos,por la emoción se apresuro a bajar del marco de la ventana pero su pie se resbalo al parase en el así cayendo desde el segundo piso,cerro con fuerza los ojos por el miedo,un grito de horror salió de su garganta,esperando caer,mas nunca recibió un golpe duro,en cambio solo sintió caer en algo que la sostenía perfectamente,como si hubiera caído en una agarradera curvada,abriendo un ojo con miedo,luego abrió el otro solo vio el paisaje verde,giro su cuello para atrás y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su salvador,pudo ver que esos ojos profundos tenían muestra de preocupación.

-zeref?-pregunto la pequeña rubia con un hilo de voz-

-estas bien mavis?-pregunto ahora el con un tono preocupado y algo sorprendido,el mago la tenía cargando al estilo princesa mientras en estaba sentado en el piso,pues donde atrapo a mavis se callo por su peso y mas por la fuerza de donde venía cayendo-cuando vi que te resbalaste yo-fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de la primera maestra-

-tuve miedo!-grito aferrando se mas a el-

-tranquila...-acariciando su cabeza y embriagando se con el aroma dulce que desprendía mavis-

-si no hubieras llegado yo...-separando se un poco de zeref para verlo a los ojos,ella tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban a su maestro-

-pero si llegue...-mirando la con ternura mientras le sonreía y secaba esa lagrima traicionera que se escapo de los ojos de mavis-no te preocupes,siempre estaré ahí para salvarte-

-uh?...-mavis no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esas palabras,para que no viera su cara que ahora era un tomate viviente la hundió en el pecho del dragneel-

-huy pero que acaramelados-se burlo warrod apareciendo por la esquina del edificio-es broma

-escuchamos el grito de mavis y nos asusto ¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto precht serio-

-lo que paso es que mavis se cayo de la ventana y pues yo la atrape por suerte-explico zeref aun abrazado a mavis-

-y ¿cuanto tiempo planean estar así?-pregunto yuri con burla y con un tono pícaro-o si quieren nos vamos y...

-YURI! -grito de lo mas roja y avergonzada que se podía estar la rubia,que trataba de golpear a su amigo pero este solo la detenía agarrando la por la cabeza-moooo!odio este cuerpo tan chiquito!-haciendo un puchero-

-pues yo pienso que así te ves mas tierna-comento zeref a un lado de mavis con una sonrisa-

-eh?-sonrojada-pu-pues..ahsgsahg-murmuraba cosas sin sentido-

-pfff hahahahahaha tu cara esta bien roja mavis!-se burlaba yuri-

\- º^º wolf black-invoco mavis molesta,haciendo que unos lobos negros le gruñeran a yuri y lo empezaran a perseguir-

-recuerda que son ilusiones?-pregunto warrod-

-no,creo que no-dijo precht-

Todos se empezaron a reír por esa graciosa imagen de yuri siendo perseguido por las ilusiones de mavis,incluso el mismo zeref que hace tanto no se reía así disfrutaba ese momento,pues desde que mavis llego a su vida,nunca volvió a sentir se solo,nunca volvió a pensar que por su maldición sería la perdición para quien estuviera cerca de el y como dijo mavis,entre menos creyera eso,menos mortal era su maldición,en verdad el que conociera a mavis fue su salvación.

* * *

Año x791

Era un paisaje verde,con toques de azul por el agua cristalina y el cielo despejado,en el verde pasto se encontraban un pelirosa y una rubia acostados observando aquel cielo total mente despejado,ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro,solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua,el viento soplando y el sonido de las plantas chocando una con la otra.

-nee natsu-lo llamo la rubia-cuando nos muramos...nos encontraremos en otra vida?-

-a que viene esa pregunta?-un poco alterado-

-bueno es que...solo pensaba si podre volver a verte en otra vida,no se...solo se me ocurrió,ademas...tal vez nunca mueras,ya sabes por...el etherias que llevas dentro,así que pensé que...-

-tonta...-mientras la abrazaba por cintura y juntaba sus frentes-aun después de la muerte te seguiré amando,aun si uno de los dos sigue vivo,aun que yo nunca muera,aun que no nos encontremos en el otro mundo-mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados-

-natsu...-con los ojos cristalizados-

-Luce...te prometo que nos iremos juntos al otro mundo,ya que si tu te vas...mi vida se acabaría-

 _time skip_

año x821

-Lucy...Luce...-el pelirosa sostenía la mano pálida de su amada,la cual en estos momentos se encontraba dando su ultimo respiro-espera Luce,aun no te puedes ir...no..no me dejes-sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse-

-natsu...-dijo con un hilo de voz la rubia con unas cuantas arrugas-te...acuerdas cuando me dijiste que *cof cof* que aun después de que me muriera me seguirás amando?-

-si...me acuerdo,pero aun no te puedes ir...aun no es el momento,te prometí que nos marchariamos juntos-acariciando los cabellos de su amada-solo...solo espera un poco mas...-mas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos olivo,tenía un nudo en la garganta que ti gritando se le iba a desamarrar-

-mi amado pelirrosa...te estaré esperando...-decía con sus ultimas fuerzas,sus parpados le pasaban,su respiración se cortaba-no es un adiós...es un hasta luego,te amo...no...lo...olvides-y cerro sus parpados por ultima vez,sin antes darle una sonrisa a su amado,el cual...no pudo mas y estallo en llanto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amada-

-no Luce...no!no te vayas NOOOO!mi Luce!te amo te amo te amo!te seguiré amando!no importa cuanto tiempo pase!-llorando en el pecho de su rubia-espera me por favor Luce!te prometo que estaré pronto junto a ti!-en ese momento...un hada se marcho,en ese momento dos hadas se marcharon,sin su lucy allí...el ya había muerto,tal vez aun se movía,tal vez aun respiraba pero...el alma y corazón de aquel hada,se marcho junto con la de su amada.

En un lugar oscuro,una luz iluminaba solo una pequeña parte,un hombre vestido de negro,enfrente de aquel gran cristal que en su interior yacía una niña durmiente,en un sueño eterno.

-sabes mavis?aveces pienso que algún día podre volver a verte,pero...recuerdo esta maldición que tengo y mis esperanzas se marchas,pero...por lo menos puedo verte-el mago zeref embozo una sonrisa mientras posicionaba su mano en aquel gran cristal-por lo menos se que sigues conmigo,aun que ya no escuche tu voz...tu tierna voz-sus mandibula se tenso tratando de ahogar un sollozo-aun que ya no pueda ver tu sonrisa aun la recuerdo...yo amaba tu sonrisa,esa sonrisa tan sincera que me llevo al buen camino...al camino de la vida,aun la recuerdo-no pudo mas y se le escapo un sollozo y una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla-espero que...me sigas esperando por que...-

-por que yo aun te amo y quiero volver a estar junto a ti-dijo un pelirrosa mirando a su amada rubia ahora conservando su cuerpo en el lumen historie-no importa cuando tiempo lleve,la inmortalidad que me quito la vida,me la va a regresar,yo se que reencarnaras,yo se que me volverás a amar-lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras miraba a el rostro de la mujer que amo,ama y amara-yo se que nos volveremos a encontrar por que-

-nuestro amor es inmortal-dijeron en unisono los hermanos dragneel mirando a sus amadas rubias-

* * *

 **Listo! tal vez este no fue como para llorar a mares pero como yo soy una dramática llore al escribirlo,espero que les allá gustado y también quiero que me dejen reviews!para saber si les gusto.**

 **(ademas de que creo que me gusta mas esta forma de escribir que la del one-shot anterior)**


End file.
